


Private Party

by omfg_otp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Jumin is a lil' bit smitten lol, M/M, Mystic Messenger Valentines Exchange (2019), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: “You took your time,” Ethren says, and to Jumin it sounds like a challenge. Their relationship was… complicated to say the least, but the chemistry between them had always been undeniable.“I didn’t realise you were expecting me.” Jumin replies carefully. Before anything else can be said, the elevator dings behind Ethren, opening to reveal the empty cart.Ethren doesn’t look, focused entirely on Jumin.“Am I invited in?” He asks, tilting his head slightly which causes his auburn bangs to fall into his eyes. As if Jumin could ever deny him.He doesn’t really hesitate, having anticipated this moment for most of the night.





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [@taurrigan](https://taurrigan.tumblr.com/), and includes their OC, Ethren! I hope I did him justice!

Jumin sighs as he checks his phone, making his way towards the car waiting for him outside the venue. It was a somewhat disappointing end to the party, with Ethren having disappeared half way through. Jumin was rather hoping he could take Ethren home and, well… have a party of their own, as it were. 

 

But apparently, after some heavy flirting, and even heavier drinking, Ethren had not felt the same way, disappearing just as soon as the speeches were finished.

 

Jumin slips his phone back in his pocket, nodding his thanks as Driver Kim opens the car door. 

 

The ride back to his apartment passes in silence, though Jumin does take the time to check in with the rest of the RFA in the chatroom. It seems Assistant Kang and V have stayed behind at the party to help clear up. 

 

They get back to his apartment after what seems like an eternity, and Driver Kim opens the door for him to get out. Jumin makes his way towards the elevator, and sees a familiar figure leaning against it. 

 

Ethren is on his phone, seemingly oblivious to Jumin standing right in front of him. Jumin barely holds back from rolling his eyes, pressing the button to call the elevator, which catches Ethren’s attention. He looks up from his phone, eyes traveling slowly up Jumin’s body before landing on his face.

 

“You took your time,” He says, and to Jumin it sounds like a challenge. Their relationship was… complicated to say the least, but the chemistry between them had always been undeniable. 

 

“I didn’t realise you were expecting me.” Jumin replies carefully. Before anything else can be said, the elevator dings behind Ethren, opening to reveal the empty cart. 

 

Ethren doesn’t look, focused entirely on Jumin. 

 

“Am I invited in?” He asks, tilting his head slightly which causes his auburn bangs to fall into his eyes. As if Jumin could ever deny him.

 

He doesn’t really hesitate, having anticipated this moment for most of the night.

 

Instead of giving a verbal answer, he steps into Ethren’s personal space, placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him backwards into the elevator. Ethren grabs at the lapels of his suit, steadying himself, but lets Jumin guide them until he’s pressed against the back wall. 

 

Jumin has yet to take his eyes off Ethren’s, even when they scrunch up in amusement as he lets out a small chuckle. He goes to speak, but Jumin knows the time for talking is over, capturing Ethren’s lips in his own. 

 

He tilts his head slightly, looking for the perfect angle, becoming more forceful when he finds it. Their lips move together at a leisurely pace, Jumin occasionally sucking on Ethren’s bottom lip, causing him to let out a quiet moan. Ethren runs his hands through Jumin’s dark silky locks, earning himself a small nip.

 

Ethren pulls away when things start to get more heated, “You should probably hit the button to your apartment, unless you plan on jumping me in the elevator.” He says with a smirk.

 

Jumin frowns at the thought of having to let Ethren go, instead deciding to explore Ethren’s jaw with his lips. 

 

“I’ll have you wherever I please.” He tells Ethren, only half joking. The response causes a satisfying shiver to run through Ethren’s body. 

 

“I’m sure that’s true,” Ethren tells him in a wry tone, tugging at Jumin’s hair lightly in order to seperate them further, “but I don’t really think having sex in front of a security camera would be the best idea.” He gestures to the camera hanging in the corner, and Jumin can’t help but flush slightly. 

 

Perhaps he  _ had _ gotten a bit carried away, which happens frighteningly frequently when Ethren is involved.

 

He leans down for one last kiss, relatively chaste in comparison to earlier endeavors, before pulling away entirely to press the button to his apartment. 

 

They somehow manage to arrive without losing any clothing, though it’s a near thing. 

 

Jumin crowds Ethren against the door as soon as they’re both inside, resuming their activities from the elevator as if they’d never stopped. Ethren seems to appreciate this immensely, wrapping both arms around Jumin’s shoulders and pulling them so close together that Jumin can feel Ethren’s heart beating beside his own.

 

“Missed you at the party.” Jumin says as he traverses Ethrens delectable neck, making sure to leave no visible marks.

 

“Didn’t feel- like being there anymore.” Ethren replies with a pant, scrambling to remove Jumin’s tie.

 

“Oh? Were you not enjoying yourself?” 

 

Ethren rolls his eyes at the comment, starting on Jumin’s shirt now that the tie was out of the way.

 

“The parties are fine, I guess. I just don’t like watching people fawn all over you.”

 

Jumin pauses at that admission, raising a brow at Ethren who was staring determinedly down at the button he was attempting to undo. Jumin grabs both of his hands, and Ethren's scowls at him. 

 

“Don’t make it a big deal.” 

 

Jumin hums at that, finding it hard to comply. Realising Ethren was affected by the attention he got was undeniably pleasing.

 

“Being followed and sought after by people is an unfortunate consequence of being a person in my position.” Jumin tells him lightly. Ethren frowns at the comment, attempting to pull away, but Jumin doesn’t let him. He leans down to kiss Ethren’s hands in reassurance. “Though the eyes of the world may be focused on me, the only direction I’m compelled to look is towards  _ you _ .” 

 

Ethren’s eyes widen slightly at the confession.

 

“Oh,” He says, a soft blush beginning to climb his cheeks. They stare at each other for a few seconds, Ethren having an unreadable expression in his bright blue eyes. He seems to come to some sort of conclusion though, pulling Jumin down for another scorching kiss. 

 

Jumin knows they should probably talk about these new revelations, but he’s contented to put them aside for now, especially as Ethren pushes him gently towards his bedroom door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr [@midoriya-lzuku](https://midoriya-lzuku.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
